


Cursed Wings

by Metalocelot98



Series: Cursed Love [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Mild Language, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: Sean is a simple young man who is the son of one of the greatest generals of the empire of Dralia, but is a farmer do to his father dying in battle and the empire claiming his father's home for their own. Eve is the princess of Dralia's empire, but due to a military general's betrayal she is transformed into a dove and forced to flee. Unable to regain her former body Eve flees until meeting Sean. Although the duo bicker they will need to overcome their differences to work together to restore order to Dralia. The question is can they truly see past each others differences and survive.





	Cursed Wings

The Kingdom of Dralia is a nation of peace. A land where all are equal, no matter who they are or where they come from. But alas not all nations are without those who would take advantage of such peace and end it. Such is the tail of Sean a simple farmer who was trained by his father in swordsmanship and Eve a naïve, stubborn, but kind princess who has lost her parents to disease. These two unlikely citizens will band together to reshape Dralia's history for the new age. The Age Of Revolution.


End file.
